


Assorted Art Associated with "buildin' up all these kingdoms"

by wanderNavi



Series: will fight dark lord for extra credit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Character Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderNavi/pseuds/wanderNavi
Summary: Some of these are sketches of stuff that's embedded in actual chapters. Most of these are just random sketches testing stuff out.
Series: will fight dark lord for extra credit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659595
Kudos: 7





	Assorted Art Associated with "buildin' up all these kingdoms"

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are sketches of stuff that's embedded in actual chapters. Most of these are just random sketches testing stuff out.

Fig 1. Something of a first draft of what Jules would look like in the final version of the fic that got written.

Fig 2. Sketch of a scene in Chapter 3. Did double duty of testing a new brush/slightly different style along with solidifying what first year Jules looks like.

Fig 3. Sketch of an older Jules, probably around late fifth year to sixth year. 

Fig 4. Have to have your priorities in order. Jules in around fourth year. 


End file.
